An international need has arisen to block vehicular entry into prohibited areas. At least one subcategory of achieving that goal includes blocking selected vehicular entry without injury either to the occupants or to the vehicle. Vehicular restraining apparatus thus far suggested by others include complicated devices whose sophistication may render such apparatus nonfunctional precisely when needed. For example, restraining devices have been proposed that require propulsion systems for raising structural components, components that may not propel when needed. Similarly, telescoping supports and arms may not telescope when operation is desired. Other vehicle inhibitors call for frangible materials in a variety of components that must be replaced after each use, a limitation in remote areas. Accordingly, need exists in the industry for the new, useful, simple to install, and simple to operate vehicle restraining system disclosed and claimed in this document.